modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Portrait
"Family Portrait" is the twenty-fourth and last episode from Season 1 of Modern Family, it aired on May 19, 2010. Plot Summary Claire makes an effort to take a new family portrait, but everybody is too busy to cooperate: Gloria and Manny go with Phil and Alex to a Lakers game and share an awkward moment on the jumbo tron, Cameron gets a job as a wedding singer while Mitchell takes care of Lily and a stray pigeon at home, and Luke interviews Jay for a school project. Episode Description Phil is getting ready to go to a basketball game by stuffing snacks all over his person. Claire reminds him to try on the white pants he has to wear for the family portrait she organized because everyone in the family will wear white. Alex has to go instead of Luke because he has to work on a school project. They arrive at Jay and Gloria's. Manny is going to the game with Jay. Phil tells him Luke's project is to interview someone who lived through the 1960s. This forces Jay to stay with Luke for the project and Gloria goes to the game instead. Right after she explains to Jay that their Portuguese maid does not speak Spanish and don't lump the two languages together. Jay is sorry, but he's tired of wearing crotch tourniquets, as the maid mixes up his underwear with Manny's. In a slightly-related story, Manny is doing great with the weight loss. While Cameron readies himself to sing at a wedding (he works for flowers, but he would have used the paycheck for that anyway), Phil has a mind-boggling question for Kobe Bryant. PHIL: Do you like being a basketball player? Kobe advises some mental preparation next time. Claire stares at the famous broken step because the family portrait would be everybody wearing white in one line down that step. Haley tries to calm her down about it, but Claire is too obsessed and tries to put the step back the way it was. Naturally, she breaks it. She calls Phil at the Lakers game. Haley can even see Phil and Gloria behind the Lakers' bench. And Phil commits the cardinal sin of a marriage: he screens the wife. While Mitchell calls Cam in a panic about a pigeon flying into the house...and Cameron can't talk because the wedding has started...everybody at the game watches the Kiss Cam on the overhead video boards. Manny thinks it would be funny if the camera pointed at Alex and him (Alex, not so much), but the camera points two seats over to Phil and Gloria. Awkward. Phil tries to wave it off. ("My father's second wife. Legally OK, but still weird.") ''The cam goes away, and then comes back. Gloria doesn't think it's a big deal and plants one on Phil. She still doesn't think it's a big deal. Him, not so much. Of course this gets worse. At home, Claire is not happy about Phil screening her and is not shy about sharing this opinion with Haley. Haley texts Alex, who relays the message. ''ALEX: Dad, Mom saw you on TV. You're dead. Phil naturally thinks it's about the kiss and wonders why they showed the kiss cam to the TV audience. PHIL: What people do in the privacy of their own sports arena should be their own business! Luke is interviewing Jay, but apparently Jay wasn't exciting enough for Luke. Luke said his friend's father marched on Washington, but Jay knew he was full of crap. Then he figured it out...and now Jay helped cut Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.'s hair. The Kennedys, Richard Nixon, all of the astronauts all spent time in the chair. ("How do you think Buzz Aldrin got his nickname?") ''And Wilt Chamberlain. And Elvis, who is the greatest singer of all time behind Sinatra. And he'll have to fight Phil on that, who thinks the greatest singer is Peabo Bryson. Naturally, Alex relays the message that grandpa wants to fight him. Mitchell is in full panic because he's trapped in Lily's room with the pigeon outside, and Lily needs her bottle. He mans up, as much as he can, anyway, and gets the milk. Only the pigeon blocks Lily's door. Mitchell goes Tony Montana on the pigeon, and some pillows, some fire logs, the large portrait of him and Cam, and a fire extinguisher. On the good side, Cameron can sing. Sadly, Mitchell can't use his house for the family portrait because there are now two living rooms destroyed by neuroses. The portrait is now at Jay and Gloria's. Jay is teasing Claire with a big glass of red wine, Luke is wrapped in plastic, and Cameron wants to know how Mitchell managed to destroy only the things Cam's mother gave them. Phil is nervous as hell, but Claire now has a second thing to be mad at him about. The white pants he never tried on made him look like the guy from Dance Fever. Haley has a pimple coming in, and Gloria's dress...well. Claire is having a fit, but Phil thinks it's all about the kiss. They make it outside, around Jay's just-stained furniture, and the sprinklers turn on. ''JAY: Honey, how do you turn those off? GLORIA: (incensed) Why, just 'cause I'm a Latina, I know everything about gardening! JAY: No, you were here when they installed it. GLORIA: Oh, yeah. They'd have to run through the sprinklers to turn them off. But Luke has the plastic covering on and Phil tells him to go "Hurt Locker" on them. The sprinklers are off, everybody gets organized, and Phil insists on telling Claire the truth right now. He admits Gloria kissed him. GLORIA: He made me. It's was Kiss Cam. JAY: Why did you kiss Cam? Jay insists on taking the damn picture...and now Cameron admits being ticked at Mitchell and his home improvement ideas. Claire loses it. CLAIRE: This took me forever to put it together, so I don't care who kissed who, and who's got a pimple on her forehead and who's got an outrageously-inappropriate dress on! WE are going to get together and act like a normal family for one-tenth of a second and we're going to do it right now. She shoves Mitchell back into the shot and he fights back. Now Jay loses it, chewing out Mitchell for not wanting to share in Cameron's day merely because he hates small-talk, and to Claire for trying to make every last thing perfect. Claire yells at him saying she has no other way to operate so he should give her some suggestions. He does...by throwing some mud on her white shirt. Phil defends her honor by getting mud on Jay, and...you know where this is going, don't you. The photographer has to wait to take the picture until Claire put some mud on Gloria. JAY: Back in '68 I was sweeping up hair in that barbershop. I had this mental picture of the family that, if I was lucky enough, I would end up with. Perfect wife, perfect kids. Guess what? I didn't get any of that. I wound up with this sorry bunch, and I'm thankful every day for it. But Luke would prefer to go with the Elvis story. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker Guest Starring *Kobe Bryant as Himself *Sean Smith as Photographer Goofs * If Jay was 17 in 1968, he wouldn't have been able to celebrate his 63rd birthday in 2010. Trivia *Jesse Tyler Ferguson was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series for his performance in this episode. *Pau Gasol and Luke Walton were originally going to appear in the episode, but their parts were cut. This was revealed by ABC representative, Yani Chang by e-mail. *Mitchell is afraid of birds. This is the first episode to feature a family portrait. *Phil shares a kiss with Gloria. *Final episode of the first season This is also the first episode in which a sport professionnal plays his own role. * No recurring character appear in this episode. Cultural References *Phil and Claire mention the book series Where's Waldo?. *Phil's idea for the family portrait was to have the whole family on a giant bed like in "Willy Wonka". *The family meets the basketball player Kobe Bryant. *Phil tells Luke to go through the sprinkler "The Hurt Locker" way, in a reference to the film The Hurt Locker. *While Luke interviews Jay for his school project about the 1960s, they mention several celebrities, such as Martin Luther King, Jr., Richard Nixon, Buzz Aldrin, Wilt Chamberlain, Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, and Peabo Bryson. *Cameron sings the song "Ave Maria" at the wedding. The same scene where the song "Ave Maria" is played while Mitchell is trying to kill the bird is very similar to John Woo movies. The scene is also similar to The Godfather. *When Phil shows up in his white pants, Claire says he looks like the guy from "Dance Fever". Gallery Familyportrait1.jpg Familyportrait2.jpg Familyportrait3.jpg Familyportrait4.jpg Familyportrait5.jpg Familyportrait6.jpg Familyportrait7.jpg Familyportrait8.jpg Familyportrait9.jpg Familyportrait10.jpg Familyportrait11.jpg Familyportrait12.jpg Familyportrait13.jpg Familyportrait14.jpg Familyportrait15.jpg Familyportrait.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Content